The thiol-modified macromolecule derivatives have many important uses in biomedicine, such as for chemical-active modification of various small molecular drugs and polypeptide/protein drugs, for preparing various cross-linked macromolecule materials and so on. These new materials can be used as the cell growth matrix, the wound repairing and regenerating matrix, the drug delivery carrier, the wound dressing, in situ cell encapsulation matrix and so on. They play important roles in biomedicine. So far, however, few kinds of thiol-modified macromolecule derivatives are reported. Only the thiol-modified macromolecule derivatives that reported by Shu et al. in Biomacromolecules, 3, 1304, 2002 showed good perspective of application and this kind of thiol-modified macromolecule derivative have the following structure:

Wherein, P is a residue of macromolecule. However the side chain structures and properties of these thiol-modified macromolecule derivatives are unitary and cannot meet the various requirements in biomedicine well. Moreover, the side chains of these thiol-modified macromolecule derivatives are very short, which limits the probability of collision between their thiols and other chemical functional groups when they are modified and cross-linked chemically further, which may lead to the weak chemical reactivity. So, it is of great significance to prepare thiol-modified macromolecule derivatives with adjustable molecular structure of side chain and chemical properties.